


Regret

by capriolus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capriolus/pseuds/capriolus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dying, Nepeta finds Equius in a dream bubble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

Nepeta clutched onto her moirail, wrapping her arms around him. She had been waiting for what seemed like sweeps and seeing him again was like a a flash of hope for her. He was hugging back, careful not to put any pressure so his strangh wouldn't hurt her. This embrace was long and neither wanted to part, but they had so much to say to each other.  
"I'm sorry. " Equius said quietly. Nepeta backed up and looked at his face. His glasses were gone, and his eyes were white and empty.  
"Don't be" She muttered back as she held onto his hand. "You did nothing wrong."  
"I didn't protect you." He said, drooping his head low. "I failed as a moirail." He was holding onto her hands, but let go and proceeded to pull them back to the side, balling them into fists.  
Nepeta slowly placed her hands on Equius's cheeks, feeling the tears stream down his face. She lifted his head up to face her own. "I don't blame you." She said clearly to him, using her thumb to wipe the blue tears from under his eye. "You were the best meowrail and I could never blame you for what happened."  
"It was all my fault. If I could put hemospectrum behind me, we'd be alive." He replied, releasing his hands and covering his face. Nepeta could see that his knees were shaking and he looked like he was about to fall.  
She grabbed his wrist and pulled him down. "Here. Let's sit." They both were on their knees and she leaned in and put her arms around his neck. "Don't blame yourself. Nothing is your fault." she kept saying but he didn't seem convinced.  
He was looking at her white eyes and couldn't help but cry more. If he had done something they'd still be the vibrant yellow they once were. He let her down.  
She moved her head and rested it his shoulder, nuzzling into his neck. That's how she would calm him back when they were alive and spending time together in the lab.  
"Equius, you were always a great meowrail." She said softly. He raised his hands and gently placed them on her back.  
"You, too."

**Author's Note:**

> My first posted work, yay.
> 
> I just really like these two ok.
> 
> I tried. I really did.


End file.
